The present invention relates to removal of wraps from packages or tape along the edge of a package. Specifically, a preferred embodiment relates to removal of plastic film shrink wrap from packages such as compact disks, LP covers and video cassette boxes.
Compact disks, video and audio tapes and LPs are typically packaged with shrink wrap outer coverings. Because the wrap adheres tightly to the inner package, it is difficult to remove. Sharp instruments are used to scratch and tear the surface to provide a handhold for removal of the wrap. However, these sharp instruments often scratch the surface of the package underneath, as well as presenting a danger to the user. There exists a need for a safe means of removing plastic overwraps from such packages which will not damage the package.
Prior art means for removing plastic overwraps, for removing tape from package boxes, and for cutting the edges of a package include the use of a knife and/or razor blades, some of which incorporate some type of sheathing mechanism to protect the user's hands. These implements are usually made of metal and incorporate screws and other moving parts which increase costs and complication of manufacture. Further, most of these implements do not adequately protect the user's hands. There exists a need for an inexpensive wrap cutter of relatively simple design.